


Dasvidaniya

by jodontesajodontes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dead Inside, Emotional Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Fluff, it's a really sad fic, my little yuuri cinamon roll, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodontesajodontes/pseuds/jodontesajodontes
Summary: ,,A playboy comes to a certain town and bewitches the women left and right. He decides to pursue the most beautiful woman in town, but she isn’t swayed. Then, as they play the game of love, she finds it difficult to make the right choices and ends up falling for him. Then he casts her aside, as though he’s tired of her, and goes off to the next town.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took that part straight from the anime, when Yuuri imagines the story of Eros.

_,,A playboy comes to a certain town and bewitches the women left and right. He decides to pursue the most beautiful woman in town, but she isn’t swayed. Then, as they play the game of love, she finds it difficult to make the right choices and ends up falling for him. Then he casts her aside, as though he’s tired of her, and goes off to the next town.”_

**~Yuuri’s first dream~**

They were at the World Championship Gala. Yuuri won the gold medal, he was so happy with Victor by his side. Victor smiled at him and they left the building holding hands. As soon as they were far away from the people Victor held his arm tight and said:

,,This is when we must part. It was nice while it lasted though. Have a happy life, little Yuuri.”

And Victor turned his back on him, walking away to the darkness. Yuuri woke up covered in tears and sweat. ,,It’s just a dream” he thought.

**~Yuuri’s second dream~**

They sat in the shadow of a sakura tree. Suddenly Victor yelled at him:

,,You idiot! You think that I love you? What a foolish, naive belief! I could never love someone like you. Are you completely blind? You’re good for nothing, you even suck at skating. All you can think about is katsudon and eating. I leave you to it!”

With that Victor ran away from him. Yuuri woke for his own crying, sobbing loudly in his bed. ,,I’ve been dreaming.” he calmed himself.

**~Yuuri’s third dream~**

They stood at the foot of the bridge. Autumn leaves were falling down around them as Victor spoke:

,,I’m sorry. I never thought it would turn out like this. I really wanted this… us. Yuuri, I hope you understand why I must do this. Please. Remember me! And win for our memories. I know you can win, and when you do, I’ll smile at home thinking about this moment. Promise me! Win, so we can see that our love was true! Win, so I can be sure that we had a chance once. Please tell me, it wasn’t hopeless at the beginning. That we could’ve been happy… only if I wouldn’t…Nevermind. I should get going. Dasvidaniya.”

Yuuri waited a minute. He should have woken up by now. It was just a bad dream like before, right? Right?


End file.
